Smiles
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: Her smile made his day.


**Smiles**

 **Let's just say, for the stories sake, that this takes place before the Tartoros Arc. Pretend Last Ages did its job but didn't have to take away the user's time, so Ultear's still the same. A pro.**

•••

She would've loved to be alone with him somewhere- anywhere (preferably his bedroom) else. Or the bathroom. Or the closet. Or even the kitchen if Happy and Meredy weren't around and they were feeling daring but...

Ultear supposed the Fairy Tail guild hall was the next best thing.

She was rewarded with his adorable smile when she agreed to hang out with him at the guild hall; many more when they were actually there. If there was anything Ultear loved more than the world it would be Meredy and Natsu. Especially his smile.

She really liked his smile.

They were all sitting at team Natsu's table, which was swarmed by almost every Fairy Tail mage in the building. You know, the exceptions being Makarov, who held a content smile on his face, Gildart's, who was drinking and laughing his ass off as the pinkette and his companion were getting swarmed with questions and Laxus who...

Didn't give two fucks about what was going on.

Under the table where nobody could see, Natsu gripped Ultear's hand, giving a secretive grin when she looked at him confused. After a moment, she smiled back.

"Wow, I never knew Natsu would be man enough to get someone as manly as Ultear!" Elfman exclaimed, causing everyone to sigh in exasperation. Of course, Evergreen came to everyone's aid and smacked him upside the head.

"She's not a man, you big oaf!"

"Sooner or later you'll just be like Alzack and Bisca!" Max stated a little too loudly. The said couple blushed and looked away in embarrassment, even when Asuka asked why their faces were so red.

Ultear laughed a little herself. Her being married to the DragonSlayer only seemed like minutes away at this point...even though he hasn't proposed...in seven years.

Before that three months.

It took Natsu a couple moments...minutes...days...years to get what Max was saying but when he did, his smile was brighter than the sun.

 _'Doing what Alzack and Bisca did what be so cool! You get to wear this cool ring and..and...oh yeah! Get a new last name and...other stuff..._ '

His understanding of marriage is severely abominable at best.

Well...his understanding for everything severely abominable at best as well.

Natsu spoke up, looking at Ultear, finally when all the commotion died down. "Hey let's get married."

...

The air immediately tensed upon hearing what he said. They were all joking weren't they? Welp, leave it to oh so innocent Natsu to not get the joke.

Ultear looked away, somehow fighting her urge to hug him. She wouldn't act this way in public with the strongest mages in this town. Her cheeks obviously blood red.

"AHAHAHA! LIKE SHE WOULD WANT TO MARRY YOUR STUPID ASS, SQUINTY EYES!" Gray rolled on the floor, laughing to his heart's content. Just seeing his rival/best friend (kind of) and sister (kind of) being so close and interacting with each other like Juvia tries to do with him, made him feel...strange. He just needed to lighten the mood for himself.

And what's a better way of making yourself feel better than laughing at the prick like he's trash.

It's not like he meant it, but his good ol' sister thought he did.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY DROOPY E-" he was cut off.

In an instant, Gray was frozen in a block of ice, slammed into the ground multiple times, collided with the walls more than a dozen times, breaking them-(much to Makarov's...heart) and finally a reconnecting with the roof, which he flew right out of- probably on his way to the East Forest.

Everyone stared at Ultear surprised, even Erza, who was the queen of punishing the two dimwits, looked on impressed. If only she could freeze them in ice...

Natsu watched his rival fly with awe.

"Okay...can we get married now?!We can kick that stripper's ass all the time!"

The guild gauged her reaction.

Then she giggled, causing the tension in the air that was only present to the guild members for some reason to drop.

"I thought you'd never ask." She scooted closer to the pinkette.

"Wait...I just did...didn't...I?"

Everyone face palmed.

Even Gray felt the urge to, and he was still thawing out somewhere in the forest.

Now, if you asked the Time Mage if the Dragon Slayer was stupid, she would agree with it one hundred percent, no doubt about it, completely. Of course he was dumb, but he's the sweet kind of dumb. The kind of dumb that's all based on innocence. Her kind of dumb.

...that came out weird.

She simply sighed, noting to herself that's she's going to have to teach him a lot. Meredy's still learning things about the real world she has to teach her and Natsu needs to learn...basic education. Two pinkette students hopefully won't be that bad.

She leaned in closer, a little too close to his face, earning her blushes coming in from the small Sky Dragon Slayer, a rather 'please stop' one from Meredy- who was looking down, avoiding everybody's, especially her parents (god it's going to be so hard to call him dada, dad, papa or father) gaze.

' _Holy Shit just mate with her already_.' Gajeel rolled his eyes, turned around and walked away, unknowingly bringing his own mate with him.

"So..." Erza awkwardly began, not knowing where to go from here. "H-how did you two get together."

Natsu was happy to answer.

"So I-MMMGGH!"

She clamped her hand over his mouth, knowing fully well he was going to tell them their story.

Their WHOLE story. Starting from the moment he met her on the magic council.

"Well, I think it's time we depart. Natsu's getting a little personal now isn't he?" She growled in a hushed voice and a fake smile. She removed her hand from his mouth and placed it on his ear.

"Sometimes, we must keep things to ourselves **DEAR**."

Natsu began sweating bullets as he was dragged out the guild by his lobe.

"SAVE ME! HAPPY!"

Said blue exceed was on the bar top, not really paying attention to Natsu and Ultear's story -seeing as he heard all of them, eating fish. But when he actually paid attention, he turned his head to his pinkette partner to witness him calling for help. A moment of staring...and he went back to eating fish.

"TRAAAIIITOOR!" His voice was silenced when the guild doors closed.

Gildart's and Makarov sighed. ' _Young love_..'

Out of nowhere, Gildarts stood with wide eyes, making his way to the guild as well. Master, out of curiosity, asked him where he was headed.

"I just realized…Ultear's hot! If I were to get them getting freaky on video…I'll be rich! I gotta go get a freakin' camera!" Gildarts exclaimed, getting disgusted groans from the women of the guild (especially Cana), but at the same time, earning cheers from the male members. Even Gajeel yelled in approval, but then Levy hit him and ran off. He ran after her shortly after that.

"Gildart's!" Master exclaimed in an angry voice. The Crash Mage slowly turned to look at him.

"I would like to pre-order!"

Shouts of agreement were heard, but was quieted down shortly thanks to the girls teaching them a lesson.

•••

"So you really want to get married?"

"How many times do I have to say that?!" He grinned brightly. "It'll be so cool! We can kick Gray's ass every day, I can rebuild the house so they'll more than just one bedroom so Meredy will have room...Just you, me, Meredy and Happy! It'll be amazing!"

She always knew he had a heart the size of dragons.

But now, she knows she was wrong.

It's bigger than the universe.

Her own fluttering heart was hard to stop, but when it finally did, it was hard to get her groove back.

As quick as she could, the Time Goddess moved to his side, moved his head and locked their lips together. Surprised, Natsu didn't respond but when her tongue asked for entrance into his mouth, he snapped out of it and didn't deny the organ access.

When they broke apart, their foreheads rested on each other's as they let themselves breath. She finally spoke, a moment later and what she said made the pinkettes year as the delighted smile she loved so much surfaced on his visage.

"Let's just hurry up and get married."

He didn't oppose.

•••

 **I'm on a roll.**

 **Sooner or later I'm going to be posting more stories. A lot of you might say that it won't work out, seeing as though I already have like 3 or 4 stories that aren't finished but still. You'll like them.**

 **Perhaps, I'll do one more one shot (Erza) before I go back to writing my main stories.**


End file.
